101 Kidnapped Drabbles for Yurtle
by Sonadow02194
Summary: Ok well Yurtletheturle has a challenge of drabbles that I chose to take, so here are the first two. See inside for details! Drabbles 5 and 6, updated on 8/19/08
1. 1 and 2

Ok well ladies and gentlemen, I would like to announce the fact that I have taken on Yurtletheturtle's challenge of 101 Kidnapped drabbles. This list was just a bit weird but that's what makes it fun. These will be 2 drabbles per chapter so I don't have to upload 101 chapters. Also the whole thing is M rated but they will not all be about sex and bad stuff.

Anyway this is my feature presentation.

Prompt #1 crack.

People often contemplate the meaning of crack in the avatar fandom. Some people might say that Iroh X Toph is crack, but to me it pedophiliac. Other might argue that Sokka X Aang is crack, which to me it is. No matter what you ship or how you view it to me there is only one true crack ship out their ZUTARA.

Ok that was kind of weird but they will get better, also no Zutara bashing here, this is a joke and meant to be taken as such. SO please don't get defensive and flame me with OMG Joo just h4te Zutara and I h4te joo now 2. I hate that.

On to the next drabble

Prompt #2 Chuck Norris WTF yurtle!!!!

It was beautiful day in the fire nation and our favorite heroes were still sleeping in. Aang decided to wake up since he was an early riser. Aang thought he heard something in the bushes, so he went to investigate it. When he peered around the bushes, something jumped out at him. In was none other then CHUCK NORRIS. Chuck jumped out of the foliage and attacked Aang with his famous round house kick. After he was done killing Aang he moved on to the rest of the Gaang and killed them. He later killed the fire lord with a single blow.

OK guys that was a parody on Chuck Norris. It's not that him anything it's just that yurtle, has it on here. Also I think that it what an avatar/Chuck Norris fic would be like.

Stay tuned for my next installment of drabbles.

Kataangforever


	2. 3 and 4

Prompt # 3 M-preg

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar.

Well everybody I'm updating this finally and let me just say I am really looking forward to doing some of these. Well I don't have to much to say so let's get on with the show.

We start off behind the scenes of the latest avatar episode the Western Air Temple. After filming this episode Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko were sitting on a couch thinking of what they should do. That is when Aang suggested they go on the computer and read fan fictions mainly to see what the fans thought of the episode. Well after reading a few fan-fictions and after everyone left. Aang being the curious air bender he is decided to look into the M rated fictions He came across a story with Zuko and Sokka. Now after there names was a word he didn't recognize M-PREG. Aang clicked on this story and began to read…..

Just then a blood curling scream could be hear throughout the continent. The whole gaang went to see what was wrong. When Aang feverously pointed to the screen and they began to read. "Zuko and Sokka took their making out to a more private place, so they went into a tent to finish what they had started" . A few months later Zuko started to show" Now this was as far as they got in the story before Sokka and Zuko fainted, Katara and Toph ran screaming, and Aang was taken to a mental institution.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prompt # 4 Mary Sue

Some where in a school for very bad fan fiction authors, we see a minister type person reading out of something that appears to be a avatar bible.

And now a reading from a very bad fan fic, with a terrible horrible no good very bad Mary sue.

"I will begin my story with a description of my OC linaian. She has white sparkly hair that changes color every hour. She also has pink eyes with diamonds in them. Her breast size is DD 44. She is the only person in the world who can bend 2 elements, and some people say she is stronger than the avatar. She can also use swords, daggers, paralyze people and bend people's emotions to her will."

The minister type person stopped reading and said to the people before him. " I hope you all have learned something from this, write crap like this and you will get flamed BAD"

A/N. I hope you all liked my 3rd and 4th drabbles, they were fun to write. Isn't it a shame that some people write this stuff. Oh well this was my own creation and no one actually wrote the description. Oh yeah and if you can tell me where this line came from I will write a drabble with anything subject and or paring you want. "a terrible horrible no good very bad Mary sue." Stay tuned for my next installment of drabbles.


	3. Special Annoucment

Hello,

I know that I have abandoned this story for quite a while, my old laptop had a broken screen but I got a new one. So as I try to build up my online presence, i will continue this story. Manily beacuase I feel bad for not finishing yurtles list.

Look for the next 2 drabbles in the next week. I am also looking to apply for a betareader as soon as i quilify. I'm sorry this isn't spelled check or anything, it's 2 in the morning, and I just wanted to get the message out.

Kataangforever


	4. 5 and 6

A/N: I am so sorry, I am supposed to be keeping up with this, but alas I am not. So as I'm on the road getting ready for vacation, here's a much needed update from me. That is if anyone is even reading this anymore. :(

Drabble #5 "Bending"

Everyone knows those the water tentacles that Katara used in the Cross Roads of Destiny right? Well not only are they good for holding off your enemies in the heat of battle, they are also good for a few other things too. Just to prove my point let's ask Katara herself.

J.M- so Katara the whole campsite is a buzz of what Aang caught you doing last night.

Katara- blushes Well I don't know your talking about.

J.M- Oh but I think you do, but just in case let me jog your memory. I quickly pull out a picture of Katara sitting on the ground with some water tentacles.

Katara- Oh yeah, um about that, well you see, I can explain I was talking to Aang and you know how cute he is. So I just couldn't take it so I went away to Fu-

J.M- Whoa let's keep this PG for now. That's all we needed to know thanks.

So as you can, if you ever need a good time, and can't find that certain air bender, just whip up a couple water tentacles. You'll be good for hours.

A/N J.M is my initials by the way. Oh and the whole Tentacles thing came from a very naughty picture I saw when I was looking for Kataang pictures.

Drabble #6 - OOC or out of character

"You know what Mai" Said Zuko.

"What dear", Replied the new Fire Lady.

"I think the Fire Nation needs some new colors". But the Fire Nation colors are red and orange which is suitable for fire don't you think. Mai reasoned. Well maybe but we need a change, as of now I'm issuing a decree that the new nation's colors are… PINK AND PURPLE. Yelled Zuko. Oh dear, sighed Mai.

So being the new Fire Lord, Zuko can have whatever wants, and even though his men were confused they took down all the red garb and remade it all in pink and purple.

A couple of days later Aang and the Gaang returned to fire nation, and once the saw the new colors Katara went to see Mai.

So Katara said, "Zuko going though one of those phases again".

Yep, answered Mai "I guess this is what he meant when he said change the fire nation way of life".

A/N: I hope you enjoyed these next drabbles. So as you know these drabbles are a challenge from yurltetheturtle, but now I have a challenge for someone else. I need someone with a really dirty mind to write me a group orgy for Avatar, containing Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko. Obviously there are many ways to do this so be creative. Also no parings since there are just going to be all together, and nothing it too extreme for me. If you have any questions just ask me, and if it's too graphic for Fan fiction just email it to me.


End file.
